The Dancing Geisha
by kluna
Summary: This is a story about Tao and Feilong. It might have Akihito and Asami along the way. The Summary is inside. WARNING: YAOI INSIDE. Though I wouldn't have any Lemon, it would indicate it though. Anyway, Hope You Enjoy!  And Please Review!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Summary- Abandoned by Feilong, Tao commit suicide, but fate wasn't done with him just yet. He was found and rescue by a famous Geisha house. However, the Geisha house isn't just any of your typical Geisha house. In all secrecy, it was a killing agency. Indebted to the agency, Tao became an assassin, known as "The Dancing Geisha." But when unexpected guess appeared, will Tao be able to kill them or will he turned against the agency instead?

Tao's Pov

Japan isn't that big once you are use to the place. I remembered when Fei-sama first sends me here for my study. I was so scared and lost that it makes me realized that this is probably how Akihito felt when he was in Hong Kong. But as I continued to live here, I came to love this place, almost as much as I love Hong Kong.

Fei-sama would send me letters, asking about my health and my studies. But… a year ago, the letters stop coming. I began sending my own letters to him, but none was return. With each passing months, I grew restless. I began to fear that he might have abandoned me… and before I knew it… I really was abandoned.

How I knew I was abandoned? I send a secret letter to Fei-sama's most trusted man, Yoh. I asked him about Fei-sama's health and why have the letter stop coming. Yoh send me but one single letter. In it, he told me how Fei-sama is doing and… how he had found a new… and more reliable toy.

It was then that I realized I was nothing more than a worthless toy that Fei-sama can throw away whenever he's done playing with. And I also came to realized… that with each passing years, I have came to love Fei-sama… not as my boss, but as someone whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. But knowing this breaks my heart even more.

And I come to decide that if Fei-sama doesn't need me, then I would disappear from this world completely. I would go to a place that Fei-sama cannot reach. Somewhere in which I would never feel pain. And yet, when I tried to kill myself, the gun Fei-sama gave me would jam and when I tried drowning, someone would always happen upon me. Even god is denying me this wish.

So here I am, standing atop of the cliff, staring down at the thunderous water. If I jumped now, I can finally be free from all this pain, and yet I felt afraid. What if Fei-sama blamed himself for my death? But then again, why would he when he already abandoned me?

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and hopefully it would melt away this sense of fear inside me. I took a few steps back and ready my senses for the end. 'Here goes nothing,' I thought to myself as I rushed forward. I could feel the fluttering wind rushed pass me and the muddy ground left underneath my feet. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for death to welcome me into his warm embrace. However, I felt nothing but coldness. I gasped for air, but only water hit my lungs. I wanted to die and yet why am I struggling to survive? With this in mind, I stop all struggles and waited for death. It wasn't for long, before I could no longer felt anything. My body became numb from the cold exposure and I could feel my heart slow to a stop. And just like that, death consume me completely.


	2. My New Home

Chapter 2: My New Home

_It wasn't for long, before I could no longer felt anything. My body became numb from the cold exposure and I could feel my heart slow to a stop. And just like that, death consumes me completely._

* * *

><p><strong>Tao's Pov<strong>

My new home… a famous Geisha House that had survived the living nightmare of World War II was also one of the most popular Inn in the world. Though by day, we, the employees who are indebted to this place, work in the Inn as workers all around the world, but… however by night, we are known as one of the most beautiful Geisha ever lived.

We greeted our _costumer _with our most elegant and exquisite dance. But once a Geisha dance her final dance, her costumer will never be seen again.

There was always a saying that 'We, the judges, only let those whom we deem holy and clean survive the holy ritual.' Of course the employee came up with this just to scare off _costumers_ that are not worthy of seeing our dance. But many put their life on the line and ignored our warning.

For example, Mr. Cheng-Gong, one of my last year costumers, was a rich and powerful man from the West. He was cruel and heartless. He didn't care about the lives he took to gain what he wanted, and he was the cause of many bankruptcies. No body dared to challenge him in person, so they came to us instead.

Though we are known as Geisha, we are also highly trained assassin that does whatever out client asked us to do without ever questioning them. (Being a Geisha and working as employees in the Inn was only a distraction from what we're actually doing behind the scene.) Of course we made sure we know whom we're killing before actually doing the killing.

Anyway, I was placed in charge of taking care of him. Despite the Geisha law- stating that only female can become Geishas- I became quite a popular Geisha myself. Though I hate taking lives, I am indebted to the Geisha House for saving me- even though I tried to kill myself- and I was grateful for the freedom I gained from Fei-sa-… Feilong.

I was to take Mr. Cheng-Gong to one of what we called "Our domain" (rooms) where we take care of the costumers. I asked him to sat down while I prepared myself for the dance. Behind the curtains, I hid my killing weapons, which consist of two handguns, one silver knife with a dragon decorated on the handle, and a pad of poisonous needles. Once they were securely hidden, I fixed my hair and made sure that it stays up as I dance.

"What's took you so long beautiful," he asked seductively.

I felt like gagging, but I held my disgust in and made my way back into the room. "I'm sorry for the long wait, Mr. Cheng-Gong," I said as seductively as I can and approached him slowly.

I stopped just mere steps from him, waiting for him to signal me to dance. He smiled and took a drink from his cup of wine. "Why don't you sit and have a drink first," he asked, taking another sip.

It disgust me to smiled at him, "Have you ever heard of the saying that 'We, the judges, only let those whom we deem holy and clean survive the holy ritual' Mr. Cheng-Gong?"

"My, of course I have," he smirked, "It is because I am Holy that I am here."

"I see," I smirked, "Shall I dance now, Mr. Cheng-Gong? I do have quite a lot of costumer tonight."

He let out a disgusting laugh, "For a boy, you sure do have a lot of costumers! Though it would be disappointing if someone so beautiful as yourself does not have costumer waiting."

I continued to smirk, "Thank you for your kind compliment. I shall begin now."

He nodded and with one turn, I began dancing. Through the whole dance, he continued to smirk and watch lustfully. I began circling around him. As soon as he was distracted enough, I leaned toward him and put my arms around his neck from behind. "What is this? Is this a part of the dance," he asked with an excited tone.

I smirked and whispered in his ear, "Of course." With one quick movement, I placed my hand over his mouth, smothering his scream as I slit his throat with my hairpin, not even bothering to pull out my knife.

I was careless since I got my long hair covered in blood, but hey, I got the job done. Two cleaning servants came in and began carrying the body out of the room. I twirled the bloody hairpin around my hair to get it into a bun, and then and I placed it in the right place to keep my hair up, though some stray hair is still loose.

Anyway, that is basically how we killed our costumers. Though we sometime have to work harder when the costumers brought along bodyguards.

"Tao!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned away from the window to glare at Meiying, another Geisha. "What," I said coldly.

"Would you stop staring out the window and help me get ready for my costumer," she said with an annoying tone.

"Why don't you ask the help instead," I questioned.

"Well, I don't want them touching my hair, and beside, only you can make me look beautiful," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed and stood up from my spot near the window to help her do her hair. Meiying was one of the first Geisha that had ever treated me as an equal even though I was a newbie when I first came here. And I have a lot of respect for her.

"Are you thinking about that guy? What was is name again," she asked, applying lipstick to her already red lips.

"No," I said, knowing exactly whom she's talking about, "no I'm not thinking about **him**."

"Well, that's odd," she said with a confused look, "You never stop thinking about **him** when you first started doing this type of job."

"Times have change Meiying," I said quietly, almost a whisper.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

"There, you're done," I removed my hand from her hair.

She looked at herself and beamed happily, "Thank you Tao! I look gorgeous!"

I laughed with her for a moment and then the help came to call her.

"Well," she look at herself one more time, "I'm ready. If I'm going to kill someone, I might as well be pretty while doing it."

I gave her a small smiled, "I guess so."

As she walked away, I began to feel a sad, longing feeling dawn on me. She was right though, I am always thinking about** him**, and I will probably continued to think of** him** until I am no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

Not far from the Geisha house, another popular Inn stood with open door. In one of the spacious room, a longhair man with looks that resemble that of a God sat, drinking a glass of wine near his wide-open window. He sighed and took another sip.

"Yoh," he said quietly.

"Yes, Feilong-sama," Yoh, who was standing beside the wine tray, replied.

"Have you found his body yet," Feilong asked, not looking at the other man.

"Feilong-sama," Yoh said quietly with a sad look, "It's been 4 years. I think it's time we call off the search."

Feilong turned to Yoh for the first time since he sat down on the armchair with a death glare, "I don't care how long it takes, find him."

Yoh nodded almost immediately.

Feilong turned back to the window and quietly sipped his wine. "I will not give up until I find his body, Yoh," he said to the other man, "Even if it takes an eternity, I will continue to search."

* * *

><p>AN- I thank you readers for reading! Here is chapter 2 of The Dancing Geisha! Please stay tune for the next chapter! And Please reviews if you like! And I'm sorry for any grammar problems I might have, but since I have school tomorrow I don't have time to go over my chapters!<p>

Oh, and to clear things up, the _Costumers _is the person the Geisha has to kill. The _Client_ is the one who hired the Geisha to do the killing. I'm sorry if I offend anyone by explaining (cause sometime people gets it and then the author explained, and this cause the readers to think the author thought they ere stupid or something; and sorry if I offend anyone for explaining this as well), but I just want to clear this up! Thank you for reading!


	3. The Accidental Meeting

Chapter 3: The Accidental Meeting

_Feilong turned back to the window and quietly sipped his wine. "I will not give up until I find his body, Yoh," he said to the other man, "Even if it takes an eternity, I will continue to search."_

* * *

><p>Akihito Takaba purposely let out a loud sigh as he stared out the window while the limo drove through the countryside. "Explain to me again why I have to come out here with you," Akihito said with a glare.<p>

Asami glanced at him for a moment and then back to the paper works he brought along, "You seem to have a dilemma for getting into trouble whenever I'm not around; if I bring you along, you wouldn't be able to get yourself into troubles."

Akihito glared daggers at him and then turned back to the window, "Bastard."

Asami ignored him and continued going through his work. He'll punished Akihito for calling him a bastard later when they're in the privacy of their room. He smirked at the thought of making Akihito begged for release as he punished him.

Akihito shot him a glance and shivered with fright as he noted the smirk on Asami's face. He just knew he was in for one hell of a punishment now.

* * *

><p>"Tao," Meiying said as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Are you free right now?"<p>

Tao stopped playing his flute and looked up at her, "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I can see," she scowled, "I was just going to ask if you would come with me to the market. I want to buy a new hairpin."

Tao sighed, "Okay, but it have to be quick, I have a customer to night."

"I know," she chirped and stood up quickly. She walked over to the closet and opened the double doors. She threw a jet-black jean at Tao and then a white short sleeve button-up collar shirt. She also threw a pair of sneakers at him –knowing full well he'll catch the shoes.

She then quickly changed into a pair of blue booty short and a white v-neck strap shirt. She put on her white high-heel sandals. Once they were fully dressed in causal clothes instead of their kimono, they head out.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Akihito sighed with awe, "We're staying here?"<p>

He indicated the Japanese luxury style Inn. Asami just smirk at the other man's childish behavior.

An old lady in a brown kimono bowed with a greeting smile, "Welcome to the Okiya, Mr. Asami and Mr. Akihito. Please follow me, I'll take you to your room."

Akihito followed enthusiastically after Asami and the old lady. He couldn't help but wanting to explored every corner of the Inn… after he escaped from Asami of course.

* * *

><p>"What about this one," Tao asked, holding up a hairpin decorated with beads.<p>

"No," Meiying replied, "Too much beads."

Tao sighed and looked outside the jewelry shop, "I'm going to get some dango."

"Okay," Meiying replied, not really paying attention to him for she was looking at the other hairpins.

Tao sighed and left the shop. He looked around the district and groaned. There's not any dango stand nearby. He pushed back some of his long bangs in frustration. He didn't want to go to another district just for dango. He pull out a red ribbon from his shirt pocket and tied his hair into a ponytail. 'Well, if I can get away from shopping for awhile, I might as well go,' he thought as he began walking towards the food district.

* * *

><p>"Feilong-sama," Yoh asked with concern.<p>

Feilong ignored him and glared at Asami, who was glaring at him as well. Akihito groaned inwardly. He had wanted to get new lens for his cameras and Asami volunteered to come along, so how did they get into a glaring contest with Feilong?

"Come on Asami, give it up," Akihito said pleadingly, wanting this to get over with.

"It's been quite a long time, Asami," Feilong said venomously.

"I could say the same thing, Feilong," Asami retorted back just as venomously.

Akihito sighed, "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

><p>Tao looked around the Food District, "Where are the dango stands?"<p>

"Tao," Meiying shouted as she approached him.

Tao turned round to find Meiying approaching, "What? Done already?"

"Yes! Look," she said excitedly and held up her new hairpin, "Isn't it cute!"

Tao looked at the purple butterfly hairpin, "It's nice."

"Really," she asked, looking at the hairpin.

"Really," he said, looking around for a dango stand.

She looked at him and scowled, "You still haven't found the dango stand yet?"

"No," he shrugged.

"Come on, I saw one when I was looking for you," she said, dragging him by the wrist.

"What? How come I didn't see it when I was passing by," he questioned.

"Maybe you're blind," she said bluntly.

Tao glared at her, "Just lead the way."

"Roger," she said excitedly, pulling him along.

* * *

><p>"What," Akihito dropped his tea and cringed as the cup hit the glass table. He was able to convince the two Mafia boss to calm down and even convinced them to have tea, though how he did it is still a mystery.<p>

"Akihito," Asami said with a frown.

"What do you mean Tao is dead," Akihito asked, glaring at Feilong.

Feilong looked at him for a moment and then turned away, "I've said it already. I found a suicide note from Tao, and I am still looking for his body."

"Just because you found a suicide note," Akihito's glare hardened, "What if someone trip you into thinking he commit suicide while he was kidnapped instead?"

Feilong turned to him and glared dangerously, "I raised Tao. I know how his handwriting looks like."

"But-" "Akihito," Asami interrupted, "There is no point in arguing."

"But-" "There is nothing you can do," Asami interrupted again, "Besides, Feilong had not given up the search yet; you should be satisfied that he has not given up looking for the body."

Akihito looked at Asami with a glare but quiet down nonetheless. After a few silent minutes, he stood up, "I need to use the bathroom." He left the two Mafia boss alone and grumpily walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Meiying said cheerfully as she took the plate of dango from the dango seller.<p>

"Is there a bathroom near here," Tao asked.

"There's one in the Tea House across the street," the dango seller pointed across the street to the Tea House.

"Thank you," Tao said with a small smile and turned to Meiying, "I'll be back."

"Okay," she said and took a bite off her dango.

Tao smiled at her before quickly crossed the street. He entered the shop and asked the waiter where the bathroom is located, not even bother to look around.

"It's over there in the back, sir," the waiter pointed to the back.

"Thank you," Tao bowed his head a little and then hurry to the bathroom.

He opened the door and went straight for an open stall. The other available pee hole **(AN- Sorry, I don't know what those are call) **was already occupied. Once he was done, he washed his hand thoroughly since he was going to eat dango after this.

He quickly dried his hand and turned to leave when he accidentally bumped into something or someone. "Ow," he rubbed his forehead, "Sorry."

"No, it's my bad," the other person replied.

He was about to say something when realization dawn on him, 'Wait! That voice,' Tao looked up and almost instantly, he felt his body froze where he stood, "Akihito… Takaba."

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry for the long update! Hope you like this chapter! And Please review!<p> 


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm

_He was about to say something when realization dawn on him, 'Wait! That voice,' Tao looked up and almost instantly, he felt his body froze where he stood, "Akihito… Takaba."_

"Yes," Akihito looked up, rubbing his forehead, "Do I know you," he frowned, trying to remember if he met the stranger somewhere before.

"Uh," Tao began to panic. He blurted the older man's name by accident and now he had to come up with something soon or he'll draw attention to himself, "N-No, you don't! Oh, well look at the time," he looked at his wrist, pretending he had a wrist watch on, "gotta go!" He quickly made his getaway.

Akihito watched the teen go and raised an eyebrow, "What the heck was that about? And how did he know my name?"

* * *

><p>Tao took a couple of deep breath once he was a few feet away from the men's room. 'That was a close one. I never thought I'll run into Akihito Takaba here,' he thought to himself.<p>

"Is everything alright, sir," an employee, who was passing by, asked.

"Yeah," Tao gave her a small smile.

"Alright then," she gave a relief smile and excused herself.

He straightened himself up and looked around the Tea House, hoping he wouldn't see anyone he doesn't want to see. "Whew," he sighed in relief and quickly made his way toward the exit.

* * *

><p>"What is taking Takaba so long," Feilong asked. He was starting to lose his patience. He turned to Sho, who sat beside him, "What time is the meeting taking place?"<p>

"At 10 am sharp," Sho replied.

Feilong sighed and got up from the table, "I must go now. Please give my farewell to Akihito." He didn't wait for Asami to reply before he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>TAO'S POV<strong>

'Almost there, almost there,' I kept thinking to myself as I walked quickly to the door. For some odd reason, even though I didn't spot anyone else I knew, I got this really bad feeling that tells me to hurry or I am going to regret it.

"Ah! There you are!"

"Whoa," I let out a surprised yelped as someone jumped on me from behind, almost made me fall over.

"Meiying," I scowled at her.

She giggled and got off me. I turned around and glared at her, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not," she pouted, "You took so long so I thought I come get you. If you had take any longer, I would have gone to find you in the men's bathroom."

I blinked at her, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," she said cheerfully.

"Ugh," I felt like slapping myself in the face and hopefully I would wake up from this nightmare. "Let's go home," I said tiredly, "It's time for me to get ready for my costumer."

"Okay," she chirped and pulled me along as she quickly walked out of the Tea House.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Wait, I thought we're going back to the hotel," Akihito said confusingly as he stared at the Japanese style Inn in front of him.

"I have some business to take care of," Asami explained with a businesslike expression.

"Then why am I here," Akihito questioned.

Asami glanced at him and smirked, "We can't have you wandering around the hotel now can we?"

Akihito pouted and glared at the older man, 'I swear; one of these day; I am going to punch him,' but he followed him in nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Higuchi Ichimura," Tao said quietly, reading the costumer's profile to himself as he make his way towards the costumer's room; from there, he'll take the costumer to his domain, "37 years old, Blood type: AB, no wife or kids, been in the business world for more than 7 years and is highly educated," he put on a questioning look, "Huh, I don't see why I have to kill him," he muttered as he hand the profile to the help, who was following quietly beside him.<p>

"No matter what the profile said, the Client wants him dead," the help said quietly.

"I know," he told her, "Is he there already?"

"Yes," the help replied and quickly excused herself once they reached their destination.

Tao looked at the door and took a small breath before sliding it open.

* * *

><p>AN- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!<p> 


End file.
